


Train Journey

by crotchashton



Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, M/M, Trains
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-28
Updated: 2014-12-28
Packaged: 2018-03-04 01:34:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,305
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2904452
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/crotchashton/pseuds/crotchashton
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“You’re allowed to find someone else cute without wanting to suck his dick immediately Luke”<br/>If it was even possible, Luke went red even more, shaking a bit with his hands when he held out his pass to the conductor.<br/>The man, possibly in his thirty’s, chuckled slightly.</p><p>Or: Luke almost misses his train, Ashton is an accidental dick but likes to make Luke blush and a conductor that's been put in an awkward position.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Train Journey

**Author's Note:**

  * For [nathansfanfics](https://archiveofourown.org/users/nathansfanfics/gifts).



> So, I planned on like maybe 500 words..
> 
> ... 
> 
> Also, I travel every day by train so this was my experience but do keep in mind that this is all what happens in the Netherlands where I go to school. I have no idea how it works in Australia so if you do come from Australia I apologize already.
> 
> I did try my best with the whole where trains go and places and stuff.
> 
>  
> 
> I don't own 5 seconds of Summer and this is all fictional.. bladiebla the usual stuff

A tall boy dashed over the platform, zigzagging through the mass of people hurrying down to the stairs. His breath was troublesome as he skittered to a stop to quickly swipe his card in front of the tall check in automate. Out of breath he hurriedly checked if he had indeed checked in before taking off and running to the train where the conductor was already blowing on his whistle. The boy gasped and took even bigger steps to reach the train. Almost colliding with the first automatic doors in sight he pressed the open button and hastily jumped in.

Out of breath he pressed his hands on the walls and placed his forehead against it as he puffed out some breath.  
He heard a chuckle when a man stepped in behind him. “Out of breath son?”  
The doors closed as the boy turned around and nodded, still breathing erratically.  
The conductor let out a laugh and shook his head before turning around and going through the door to the front.

After a couple of seconds the train started moving and the blond boy moved from his position to open the automatic doors to the actual train carriage where he could sit.  
But when the doors had opened he immediately noticed a big flaw in his plan; there was nowhere to sit. All of the seats, even the seats that had fallen down cups with coffee or some other suspicious liquid under them that smelled even bad from where he was standing, were taken.  
No way was he going to stand all the way to Sydney! That is like a one hour and twenty-three minutes trip!  
He groaned, already accepting his fate as he begrudgingly moved his way to the next carriage hoping, praying, that there would be a seat left as this was an express train to Sydney and it only stopped at Kingsgrove! Kingsgrove was at least one hour away!

But as he strutted from carriage to carriage, roaming the seats with his eyes for a free space he was already accepting the fact he would have to stand. Until at second to last carriage there was one open seat left and he let out a relieved sigh.  
He promptly dumped his black backpack in front of the empty seat and sat down, closing his eyes right after.

It felt good having a place to sit under his bum after a whole day of listening to Miss Hearthstone, talking about how classical music was ruined by the teenagers of today with their techno music and hard rock. Sighing he rubbed his eyes, trying to rub out the speech about “real music”.  
But when he opened his eyes, with great difficulty, his eyes met a boy. More accurately; a boy that was watching him.

He raised his eyebrows questioningly. The boy with brown curls messily held together by a bandana next to him just blinked before hastily turning his head back to the window.  
He couldn’t help but notice how the headphone the boy had his ears covered with was almost buried in curls. He wondered if he could even hear the music because the headphone had a lot of curls trapped underneath its irony grip. The volume was loud however so the boy probably didn’t have much trouble actually hearing the songs.

He got out his own headphones and listened to music for a bit, enjoying the movement of the train when he was pulled out of his thoughts when an elbow kicked him in the stomach. Quickly he turned around and stared at the intruder. The boy with the curls was leaning forward, rummaging through his bag and most likely hadn’t even noticed the attack he had done on the other boy’s stomach.

He rubbed his belly and turned around again.  
But only a few minutes later an elbow poked him again. He ignored it because one’s an accident and two is a coincidence right?  
But when the boy punched him in the side for the third time he tugged down his headphone and hissed: “Dude!” After all, a third time is a pattern.  
The boy stopped doing whatever he was doing in his bag and turned around, a cracker between his lips.

“Can you please keep your elbow to your side?” he asked politely, not wanting to cause any trouble with the boy. He might look ridiculous with the cracked stuffed in his mouth but when he glanced down to his arms he knew the boy was probably lifting a lot of weights in his spare time.  
A flash of confusion was seen on his face as he slowly let go of his bag to sit straight up again.  
“Your elbow!” he said, somewhat louder. “It’s poking me in the stomach”  
The boy started chewing on the cracker, swallowing it before apologizing.  
He took it for granted and put his headphones back on.

The music was interrupted again when the boy was frantically moving next to him. He rolled his eyes and groaned loudly, not wanting to interrupt the apparently air drumming boy – he just had to look to see he wasn’t jerking off or something – and closed his eyes to try and stop feeling his arms touching his from time to time.  
After having his body pushed further and further to the side, his arms poked by what seemed the pointiest elbows to exist and having a finger “accidentally” poke his eyelid he finally understood why this seat was empty.  
Taking off his headphone and placing it around his neck he poked the, still air drumming, boy in his shoulder as he tried to maintain the angriest look he dared to give the boy.

The curly haired boy turned around and took off his headphones, looking genuinely curious about what the blonde had to say.  
“Please sit still you utter twat, I’m trying to get out of here alive!”  
Okay, maybe he wasn’t trying to be polite anymore. It shouldn’t be a surprise since he, probably, had about 20 bruises scattered on his body from his stomach and side to his left eye that were already starting to throb.  
“Did you just call me a twat?”

It got silent.

“Sorry” Luke suddenly got nervous and he licked his lips.  
“Didn’t mean to, you were just..” he squinted his eyes “Your elbows are _really_ pointy” he said in a hushed voice, leaning towards him.  
That seemed to stir a reaction out of the other boy as he quickly started apologizing, mixed with multiple swearwords.

“It’s alright” he said, wanting to stop the apologizes but the boy shook his head and started rambling with a lot of motions with his – big – hands.  
“I normally don’t travel by train and my music just makes me get in this bubble and I’ve hit so many people but usually they are my siblings and they slap me in the face when I do that” he hauled his bag up on his lap and started rummaging in it. “I have a book, I just can read for a bit if you want?” he fished out a thick black looking book out of it before turning around with a relieved smile. “I’m sorry again. I shouldn’t have been so reckless. Uhm, I’m Ashton by the way” The boy – Ashton – held out his hand.

“Luke” Luke muttered, warily taking the outstretched hand. They shook hands and after they let go they returned back to ignoring each other.  
This time Ashton was reading, his face pressed against the cold glass as Luke finally had some peace, listening to his music with calmness.

****

“Yeah, mom, I’ll be there in.. 30 minutes okay? … yes, okay.. yeah, I promise okay? I love you too, bye”

Luke put his phone back in his pocket and looked left. The boy – Ashton, Luke corrected himself – lay peacefully sleeping on his shoulder. His book and headphones lay forgotten in his lap, turned open at a page about something to do with development in a children’s brain.

Sighing he opened up a game on his phone that was called “circle”. It was a stupid but addicting game and weirdly enough, Luke was quite good at it. His headphones were laying on his lap, already taken off after Ashton’s head had settled on his shoulder and he had tried – multiple times – to carefully wake him up without risking a hit to his head. He looked so peaceful and with the volume Luke liked his music he knew he would wake him up really soon. So, like a normal person would do for a complete stranger that had accidentally beaten him, he made sure he made absolutely no sound so Ashton could sleep.

**** 

After failing multiple times to get those – fucking – coins without hitting the bar with the circle in the game, Luke started to grow restless. He moped and whispered harsh words to his phone, wanting to hit the goddamn 30 coins in a game already when he felt someone stir next to him.  
“What the..” Ashton jerked up. Luke lowered his phone. “Sorry”  
“I woke you-” he mumbled at the same time Ashton said:  
“Sorry that I fell asleep on you b-”  
The two boys both stopped talking and looked at each other. When they burst out laughing.  
Giggling, Ashton closed his book and turned around with his back against the window.

“Sorry I fell asleep.”  
Luke turned around too, facing him. “no problem” He said, shrugging.  
“I’m just really tired from college” Ashton ran a hand through his hair making it more messy.  
Luke let out a fit of giggles at the sight of two strands of hair peeking out from the forest that he called hair . “Yeah, I know what you mean.”  
“Hm, it’s kinda sad we don’t have cute boys like you in my class” Ashton said cheekily and put his book back in his bag.

Luke immediately got quiet, his eyes went wide and his cheeks and neck got scarlet red. “s-sorry what?” He stammered, his mouth a bit open.  
Ashton smiled at him, finding it endearing the boy actually blushed by a simple compliment like that. “I said; It’s sad we don’t have cute boys in class like you”  
Luke gulped. “Uhm.. I’m not cute but thank you anyway” he murmered, quickly glancing away from the boy.  
“No problem” Ashton shrugged, still not taking his grin off his face. “You’re not used to compliments are you, _Luke_?” He leaned forwards, trying to get a better look at Luke his face.

Luke let out a short laugh. “I’m just.. I don’t swing that way, sorry”  
Ashton raised his eyebrows. “Because I called you cute I’m supposed to be gay?” Luke immediately sat up straight. “I’m not a homophobe I’m just not gay”. Ashton hadn’t lowered his eyebrows yet and continued staring at Luke, who was still quite red in the face. “I’m not gay either, I just called a boy cute because he is. Why would that make me gay?”

“Because you called another man cute?” Luke whispered in a harsh tone to him before turning to the path where the conductor slowly was walking towards them, stopping every row of seats to check their passengers passes.  
“So?” Ashton browsed through his bag and got out a pass.  
“You’re allowed to find someone else cute without wanting to suck his dick immediately Luke”  
If it was even possible, Luke went red even more, shaking a bit with his hands when he held out his pass to the conductor.  
The man, possibly in his thirty’s, chuckled slightly.

“Excuse me?” Ashton asked politely the conductor. The man raised his head and gave Luke his pass back with a small nod. “Yes?”  
“A man can call another man cute without wanting to jump in his bed right?” That threw the conductor off. “Uh, sorry?” he asked bewilderedly.  
“See! He even agrees with me, Ashton.”  
“Uhm, well it depends really if that person likes men or not” the conductor said, taking Ashton his pass and checking it.  
Luke sighed and after a moment he nodded. “yeah, okay. Fine, I can live with that.”  
The conductor gave Ashton his card before leaving with a small smile.

Luke wanted to say something to him when a voice spoke up.

“Ladies and Gentleman, we are arriving in Sydney in 5 minutes. Sydney is also this trains final destination. We are arriving at the correct time. Please don’t forget to check out and don’t forget any baggage from the bagging area. You can transfer to another train for the following dest….”

“So.. this is my stop” Luke said slowly, looking at Ashton carefully.  
“Mine too” Ashton said chuckling. “Or did you think I was planning on going back with this train?”  
Luke quickly shook his head, smiling a bit.  
They both gathered their stuff and stood up. There was already a line waiting in the train to get out before it had even stopped.  
After it had finally moved down to a slower pace and stopped completely, Luke turned around. “So, uhh.. bye I guess?”  
Ashton giggled at him, motioning with his hand that the people in front of Luke were gone.

“Hey Luke?” He turned around, standing on the platform. “yeah?”  
“I did meant it, you know? That you’re cute. You need to get told that more often even when it’s.. you know, from a guy”  
Luke blushed without wanting to and squeezed one eye shut.  
“So you don’t want to jump in bed with me then?” Luke asked jokingly.

“That’s not what I said” Ashton winked at him and chuckled before hoisting his bag pack higher on his back and with a wave started walking towards to check out automate while completely ignoring the boy that was staring at him with big blue eyes and a slightly open mouth.

**Author's Note:**

> So, you've made it! Yey!!  
> Please don't forget to comment or give kudos cause I really like that.
> 
> This work kind of ends weird cause you can look at it in both ways. Or Lashton will happen or it's just friendly banter. We will never know.
> 
> Tumblr (&twitter): Crotchashton


End file.
